Trail of fire
by KingxofxRED
Summary: would you walk through an enferno to prove all the ones that hate you wroung? To show them that you are stroung and for the heart of someone close to you. Fem Naruto and most likely Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

I know another one right, but I couldn't help myself. I saw this really cute picture of Sasuke and Naruko (Fem Naruto) and I couldn't stop the ideas that were flowing in my brain. The photo itself is soooooo cute I'll send to any one who wants to see it or I'll make it a hyperlink on my profile, which I don't know how to do, but I'll figure it out.

So for the story I'll try my best and I probably won't have Ryu in it but if some people want him then I'll and him. Also I might make this into SasukexNaruto, but if you want another paring don't hesitate to ask. I found out my problem with my last two Naruko fics, it's because I really didn't get to deep into the characters and create a solid background for them so here goes!

**Warning: their might be something's that is very disturbing, like child molestation (only in this chapter), gore, language, and others that I'll probably put in and forget to put it in this warning**

**Disclaimer: **I don't Naruto…but if I did I'd probably make him have cute fox ears and several tails then make him follow everyone around with cute puppy dog eyes…..Don't mind that last sentence just enjoy

The sun, such a wonderful thing. It brings life to flower. It brings warmth to the people. It also symbolizes hope and happiness. But her hope was gone. Her happiness shattered. Uzumaki Ava, container of a powerful demon and a ten year old child with no one in the world for her. She lied in her bed of her one bedroom apartment her eyes half closed and her senses dulled. Her soul nearly broken.

_Why did I have to be born? Everyone hates me, but I want to know why?_

She got up from the her bed and shook her head as the softness of the bed called for her. Kari then went her closet and grabbed some clothes while heading to her bathroom. Once the water was running her front door quietly opened and a man entered her home. The large man made his way to the shower and slowly opened the bathroom door. Kari immediately knew who the showed on the curtains was. She sat down then pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her small arms tightly around her fragile frame. The man opened the curtains and found the littlie girl sitting there looking down.

"Hello demon bitch are you ready to suffer for my clan members that you killed?!"

Ava said nothing as she knew it was stupid to put any words in a apologetic form because it would only enraged the man. He picked her up by her arm and dragged her out of the bathroom and threw her on the couch. The man then went to close the front door while Ava sat there trying her best to hold back the tears.

"I've brought something that will help make this more exciting for me and put you one step closer on your path of redemption"

The man pulled out a black leather collar, with spikes on the inside of it, from a bag he brought with him. He fastened it around the young girl's throat and gave it a test jerk. Ava yelped in pain and then was smacked across the face.

"You know the rules demon bitch. No yelling and No telling"

He then gave the color another jerk and Ava bit back a cry of pain as a tear flowed down her cheek. The man undressed himself and laid on top of Kari. As the smell of alcohol and foul body odor crept up Ava's noise then turned her over on his stomach.

"Now prepare to fell my families rage."

They left the apartment both dressed. Ava wearing a bright orange jacket that came down to her thighs and matching shorts that stopped just below her knees. Ava ran her slim hands up and down her throat finding no wounds and the pain from her crotch had stopped and she knew that 'that' part of had healed too. The man was smiling and waving to the villagers that pasted. They all knew if he was smiling then he had 'reclaimed a life of his clan'.

"Hey Iruka!"

(A/N: Yes Iruka I'll explain why at the end of this chapter)

A villager called out.

"Yes?"

"Where were you today I had to sub for you"

"I was helping make the clan sleep in peace"

He answered. The teacher sighed and looked at Ava. She made eye contact with him then quickly broke it and hid behind Iruka. Iruka kneeled down and hugged her.

"You'll suffer more for making me late and for touching me demon bitch"

He whispered in her ear while squeezing her arm painfully.

"No yelling no telling."

Iruka stood and walked pasted the teacher, but was stopped again.

"Iruka the Hokage wanted to see you and it sound urgent"

"Thank you"

Iruka stood before the Hokage holding Ava's hand and with big smile on his face. A littlie show he put on to show he was worthy of being Kari's guardian. The Hokage looked at Ava and saw her eyes seemed drained and didn't hold the sparkle all children nine year old children had.

_Then again neither did he_

Hokage took a long drag from his pipe and his borrowed creased before speaking.

"Iruka something has come my attention answer me this. Why do you spend some much time with Ava?"

"Because she's a sweet girl and I can't tear myself away from her"

"Why do you talk so much about your clan to the villagers?"

"I want them to know the how great and powerful they were and how much I close I hold them to my heart"

"How long have long have you been raping Kari?"

"For awhi-"

Iruka stopped himself and he started to sweat. Ava's eyes widen in amazement and some of her hope crawled from the depths of her broken soul. But it quickly thrown back to it's prison.

"I simply want to know when you'll be done with her so I can have my turn"

"O-Oh y-you had me worried for a moment. I can give her to you now if you want. She very tight and will easily submit to you if you apply some pain"

Kari was now crying quietly and wished she could end it all. There came three loud knocks knock at the door and Hokage's smile quickly faded and was replaced with a look with pure disgust.

"I was right and my men are here to take you away"

Iruka paled and his grasped around Kari's hand tightened.

"Y-You l-lied"

"Just like you've been lying to me, Thank you"

The Hokage directed the thanks to a man that was standing in the corner of the room and it was the man the subbed for Iruka.

"You!!"

Iruka grabbed Ava and held a kunai to her throat. He started to talk with a manically look in his eyes.

"This littlie slut will die for what she did!!"

The large double doors burst open and several Jounin surrounded Iruka. One with silver hair threw a kunai that implanted itself in Iruka's shoulder making him drop Ava. A woman with curly black hair grabbed Ava and kicked Iruka in the stomach. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach before he was knocked unconscious.

"Take him to a jail cell we'll figure out a suitable punishment for him."

Two other men in black clothing and silver armor took Iruka away and closed the doors behind them as three other people walked. Ava looked up the woman holding her and saw her ruby colored eyes looking down on her with concern and sympathy in her eyes.

"It'll be alright no one is gonging to hurt you anymore"

She said in sweet soft voice. Ava sobbed as she buried herself into the woman chest.

After a couple minutes Ava's cries died down and the Hokage started to explain the situation.

"Ava….there isn't anything I could say to make all the years of torment wash away from you-"

"A sorry would be nice start"

Ava said in a small voice barely audible. The Hokage looked at the small girl and smiled.

"I'm sorry for your pain…."

The smile turned into a frown.

"….and this was all happening under my noise"

He sighed heavily and looked at Ava. And after all the years of hatred and malice directed at this child she was able to smile a genuine smile for the Hokage. He could see her heart and soul slowly piecing themselves back together in her eyes. One of the people in the room cleared their throat and snapped the Hokage back to reality.

"Ava-chan I would like you to meet a few people"

The Hokage pointed to the woman that was holding her hand.

"This is Kurenai, my granddaughter"

(A/N: She is in this fic)

Kurenai squeezed Ava's hand gently and smiled at her.

"This is Asuma, my grandson"

A man with a scruffy bread and a cigarette in his mouth kneeled to Ava's level then held out his hand to pat her on the head. Ava hid behind Kurenai long legs as the hand approached her.

"Don't worry Ava-chan he may look mean, but he's just a big teddy bear"

Kurenai said and patted Asuma on the head to emphasis her point. Asuma laughed nervously at this and Ava hugged him trusting Kurenai. Asuma hugged her back and stood.

"This is Gai, a Taijutsu master"

Gai turned to Ava and gave her a thumbs up and smiled while spark shined in his prefect teeth.

"YOUR FIRE MAY HAVE DULLED BUT YOU'RE YOUNG AND I WILL HELP THE FIRE OF YOUTH BURN WITH IN ONCE MORE!!"

Everyone sweat dropped at his antics, but to their surprise Ava mirrored his moves and said

"THANK YOU GAI-SENSEI I LOOK FORWARD TO IT!!"

_NOT ANOTHER ONE_

Everyone thought at the same time. The Hokage cleared his throat and introduced the last two people.

"This is Kakashi one of my most trusted Shinobi and this is…"

Everyone directed their attention to a young boy behind Kakashi. HE wore big blue shirt and dark blue shorts with spiked raven her.

"….Uchiha Sasuke you will be living with him"

The reason I made Iruka the main source of Ava's pain is because I thought about it "who wouldn't everyone expect to do this to this poor girl" and Iruka immediately popped into my head. I think it adds a nice something new to this story.

If anyone has any ideas about anything that's wrong with this fic…well then you can shove up your ass….I mean I'm open constrictive criticism, but if you are stupid enough to d send a flame then you better haul ass because I just sent an army of Chibi Aeris with chainsaws to your house.


	2. Chapter 2

KK686: Hey people actual like this story!  
HELL YEAH!!

Thanks for the reviews and I got a review from my two favorite authors DeathNoteMaker and naru-chan 13 you both rock!!

Oh and you rock too Hikory

Kyuubi: Who the hell says 'rock' ?

KK686: Piss off fox

Damn I noticed I made a lot of mistakes in the first chapter I'll try be more careful from now and **I've changed Ava's Name to Rikku** (Kick ass name BTW) Oh and I need the Japanese saying for mother, father, brother(I think it's Niisan), and sister (I already know it but better safe then sorry)

Okay pay attention class we're starting the lesson……okay where HELL did that come from?!

**686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868**

Rikku stared at the young boy then looked at the Hokage

"Why are we staying together?"

The Hokage took a long drag from his pipe before responding

"Because of all the death threats, assassination attempts, and today's sickening discovery I've come up with an idea to stop your pain and Sasuke's loneliness."

Rikku looked at the boy again

_So his name is Sasuke_

Sasuke stared back at her and a small blush started to form on his pale cheeks. Rikku noticed she was staring at Sasuke to long then blushed also.

_What's this feeling his giving off it's like Kurenai-chan...it's that safe feeling but something more._

Sasuke gulped and stepped forward toward Rikku, his nervousness heard in his voice.

"H-Hi n-nice to me y-you"

Sasuke said and held out his hand what he wasn't expecting was for Rikku to test the feeling she got by giving him a hug.

"Hi Niisan"

**686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868**

After that encounter Sasuke and Rikku were impossible to separate. Where ever he went she followed and where she went he followed. They had their own separate rooms, but every morning when Kurenai went to wake Sasuke she found Rikku wrapped around the last Uchiha clinging to him for dear life.

"Kawaii" (A/N: I'm pretty sure that means cute and if it doesn't just tell me)

Is what Kurenai would always say.

During their time together Sasuke noticed that whenever Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, or any other male came around Rikku she would get very nervous and grip Sasuke's hand tightly. Sasuke asked her once why she always did that, but when he saw her cry he stopped asking questions and hugged her telling her she didn't have to tell him.

"_**I won't let anybody hurt you" **_

Sasuke whispered to Rikku one night as they slept in his room and from that night forward Sasuke was not only an avenger-in-training but now Rikku's personal body guard.

**686868868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868666868686**

Rikku, Sasuke, and Kurenai all stood in front of the ninja academy staring at the huge school. Rikku was more then a littlie nervous she was hoping she didn't have to go and avoid all contact with other people and go back home to play with Sasuke.

"Don't worry Rikku-san Sasuke be by your side the whole time, right Sasuke?"

"Of course, now lets go neechan" (A/N: note above this chapter if you're going to flame me)

Rikku nodded and they both slowly walked into the school.

As soon as Sasuke opened the door to their class room dozen of girls were about to glomp him, but they all stopped in their tracks when they saw a blonde girl with black shorts, blue shirt, and a blue bow that kept her hair in a ponytail holding **their** Sasuke's hand. Two girls stepped forward and decide to speak for their Fan club (Not who you think they are)

"Who are you and why are holding Sasuke's hand?!"

"Yeah, you're not pretty enough to be with OUR Sasuke!!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!"

Sasuke shouted as soon as the teacher walked in.

"Alright settle down, everyone take your seats except for you Ms.Uzumaki"

Everyone sat down, but Sasuke stood next to Rikku still holding her hand. The teacher lifted an eyebrow before speaking

"I said everyone expect for Ms.Uzumaki Sasuke"

Sasuke let go of Rikku's hand after she gave him a reassuring glance, but he still kept his eyes on the teacher as he went to his seat.

_What's his problem…probably being controlled by the Kyuubi brat_

"Now would introduce your self"

Rikku turned to the class and was breathing in and out slowly to clam herself as she felt all the boy's eyes on her.

_I'm a big girl I can do this just think of Niisan and it'll be aright_

Rikku looked ay Sasuke and saw that he was smiling.

"M-My name is Uzumaki R-Rikku i-it's nice to meet y-you all"

The whole class stood which caused Rikku to flinch and in unison they all said

"WELCOM TO KONOHA NINJA ACADEMY!"

**686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868**

"And we did Taijutsu moves, and threw shuriken, and we learned about some of the greatest shin…Shinobi? Yeah that's right, Shinobi that ever lived!"

"That's great Rikku-san"

Asuma said. Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, Rikku and Sasuke were currently sitting in the dining room while Kurenai and Asuma's wife, Ayako, were cooking dinner.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"I'll take you two to school tomorrow, okay?"

Kakashi said and patted her head which unearned him a death glare from Sasuke.

_If looks could kill_

Kakashi sweat dropped. Just then Ayako and Kurenai came into the room with trays of food. They ate happily as Rikku told today's event over again for Kurenai and Ayako. After dinner Sasuke and Rikku said bye to the others as they left for home but Kurenai stayed because she had moved into the Uchiha manor to watch over her adopted children.

Sasuke and Rikku washed up before changing into their matching set of pajamas. After Rikku got dressed in her room she went next door to Sasuke's room and found him in bed with his back to her. Rikku ran over to the bed and got into bed with Sasuke.

"Good night"

"Night"

**686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868**

**(1st person Rikku)**

I had strange dream, at least I think it was a dream. I was walking the streets of Konoha and I stopped in front of the Konoha jail (A/N: I don't know if there is one so don't flame for it). The guards that work there are gone so I just walk….I don't know why?

I keep walking until a reach one cell and look inside only to find….**Him.**

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I want to scream and cry then run for help, but my body acts on it's own and slips inside the bared room.

"I see you want me to help you for the sins you caused, that's why you brought my gift right?"

I then notice that I'm holding that collar….that inward spiked collar….I thought Kurenai-chan burned this thing…why do I have it?...I want to go back home…I'm so scared!!

"Well let's st-!!"

He didn't get to finish as I fell my foot connect with something soft and bumpy and the kick seems to have a big effect on him. Now he's on the ground rolling over and over in pain and I feel this strange grin come across my face as I see him in pain. Am am I enjoy this his pain?!

He looks up at me and pales.

"T-Them d-d-demon fox"

I feel confused somewhat and at the same time happy. I'm confused because we're the only ones here I think and happy because…some has acknowledged my presence and they fear me. What are these thoughts coming into my mind?

He tries to stand, but I kick him down and walk behind him.

"Hel-!?"

I fasten the collar around his neck and jerk on it so that the spikes dig deeply into his flesh and then I a strange voice comes out that's mine but much much deeper.

"**No yelling No telling"**

**686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868**

Sasuke woke up to the sound of a loud explosion that rang through out the house.

_Where's Rikku?_

He panicked and expected the worse for his littlie sister. He got up and ran in into Kurenai as he was coming out his room.

"Are you ok Sasuke?!"

"Where's Rikku?!"

Sasuke asked completely ignoring Kurenai's question. Another explosion sound off.

"The training grounds!"

Sasuke said and ran out the front door while Kurenai followed him sending a messenger bird to the Hokage to send for the others.

**686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686686868686868686**

Sasuke reached the Uchiha's private training grounds with Kurenai following closely behind him. They both saw Rikku and two flaming craters where two training logs used to be. Rikku was now in front of another log kneeling.

"Rikku-chan!"

Sasuke called out and ran to the girl. Rikku stood and turned to Sasuke then jumped back avoiding Sasuke's embrace.

"Don't touch me!!"

Sasuke looked at her with his onyx eyes filled with hurt and confusion. Rikku quickly recovered her error by saying.

"I mean don't touch my hands you can touch anything else but my hands"  
(sounded kind of wrong)

"Rikku what's going on?"

Rikku turned to Kurenai before speaking.

"Well last night I had this dream and after it I woke up I felt like my hands were on fire so I went to put water on them, but steam came off of them and the everything I touched was burned and I just found out if I focused hard enough that I…well how about I show you….back up a bit"

They did so and Rikku clapped her hands together. After a few seconds blood red chakra wrapped around her now clawed hands.

_Is that?!_

Rikku dropped into a basic Taijutsu stance and threw an open palm thrust at the log and it exploded into thousands of singed wooden pieces and a big clued of black smoke.

"Cool huh?"

**868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686866868686868686868686886**

**I apologize again for making Iruka the bad guy here, but I wanted to do somebody know suspected and he was the first to pop in my mind.**

**And I hoped this chapter cleared up the Gai clone thing.**

**Until next time**

**Later Taters!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!**

**My computer caught this nasty virus so we had to wipe the ENTRIE memory thingy and ALL OF MY FICS WERE LOST:runs around screaming: **

**Kyuubi: Which means she re-do all the mistakes in the first chapter without re-writing the whole thing which she is to lazy to do**

**KK686:Yup…..Hey I'm not lazy!!**

**Kyuubi: Yeah and Naruto is allergic to ramen **

**KK686: Just for that you're going to male in this story **

**Kyuubi: WHAT???? NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I WANT BOOBIES: fondles her self: **

**KK686: O.o…..Okaaay starting the chapter now**

**686868686868686868686868686868668686868686866868686868686868686868686868**

**Four years later**

Rikku woke up in her **own** bed today. Kureani and the rest of her guardians suggested that she and Sasuke sleep in their own rooms since their bodies were developing and Rikku would need her privacy when **that** time of month came around again.

_Aka the red death_

Rikku thought and thought back to when she first got her period. She Sasuke were training when a sudden pain forced Rikku to take knee. Sasuke saw the blood that was dripping on the ground as it came from Rikku. So he picked her up and ran full speed home and ran through whole house looking for their parents while screaming

"RIKKU'S DIEING, RIKKU'S DIENIG!!"

_The most embarrassing moment of my life when okaa-san told us what was happening._

Rikku got up and looked at her clawed hands.

_Beautiful, but deadly some Kekke Genkai...well at least I can't hurt Sasuke since I'm in my own room...alone_

Rikku let out a heavy sigh before wrapping her fingers individually then the rest of her hands in special medical tape that had seals all over it. Then she dressed in orange knee length shorts with a blue trim and she put on a dark blue shirt.

_And now for the jacket_

Rikku took out a matching jacket expect with long sleeves to cover her hands. (A/N: I remember this one girl on bloody roar that had a jacket like this and she could turn into a cat…so if you know her that's what the jacket looks like)

After she put on the jacket Rikku then put her golden blond hair into two shoulder length pigtails. There was a knock at her door and a voice followed it.

"Come dope we're going to be late"

"Hold on Teme I'll be right there"

Sasuke, begin the impatient type, opened her door and coped a fox plushie in the face.

"I've said I was coming….you probably just wanted to see me naked Kakashi Chibi!!"

Sasuke brow twitched and he tried his hardest to stop the image of him reading Make out paradise next to Kakashi running through his mind.

"Whatever now come on"

As they were walking down stairs Ayako gave them their lunches after they ate breakfast. Rikku hugged Kureani then Asuma.

"Bye okaa-san, bye otou-san"

After Sasuke and Rikku and Sasuke left Asuma looked at his older sister and asked.

"If I'm dad and you're mom then that means…"

Both of the siblings cringed at the thought of married.

**686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868688686868686868686868688**

"Hinata!!"

Rikku shouted and waved to a pale girl with short midnight blue hair and a large overcoat. Said girl turned around and saw Sasuke and Rikku running towards her as she stood by the school's front gates.

"Good morning Rikku-san, Sasuke-san"

Hinata said once they reached her.

"Morning"

Sasuke and Rikku said in unison.

"So do you think you can pas the Genin exam?"

Hinata asked

"Aww come on Hinata don't ask rhetorical questions"

"Come on we'll be late"

Said Sasuke and they all walked into school. As the trio of friends were walking down one of the many huge hallways a boy stepped in there path. He had wild black hair and two red marks on his face and a blue winter coat with a white dog sticking out of the hood.

"Morning Hinata and Rikku-chan"

"Good morning Kiba, Akamaru"

Rikku answered. Sasuke glared at Kiba. Kiba then remembered way back when they were kids that he tripped and fell into Rikku and knocked her over causing her to cry and Rikku tears earned the dog boy a busted lip…a gift from Sasuke.

"Emo"

"Mutt"

They glared at each other for awhile until finally Rikku got bored and grabbed Hinata's hand then started to walk away.

"Let's go Hinata we'll let the **Men** settle their differences"

When Sasuke noticed Rikku was out of his eyesight he quickly broke their glare match and went after her

_He's so protective of her…looks like my date with Rikku will never happen, oh well._

Kiba sighed and Akamaru whined.

**686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868**

Sasuke entered the classroom and all the girls, except Hinata, squealed in delight

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, how are you?!"

"Hn"

Sasuke took his seat while turning down every offer for dates. Rikku came back from the bathroom and was given death glares form Sasuke's Fan club. Rikku let out a nervous laugh and sweat dropped

_I thought Sasuke told them we were brother and sister and nothing more…but then again we look nothing alike so to everyone else it looks like were dating_

Rikku took her seat next to Sasuke much to the Fan girls dismay.

"Alright class settle down, today we will be taking the Genin exam. So lets go outside for the Shuriken part of the Exam"

**686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868**

Because of Sasuke's Fan girls Rikku and Sasuke were temporally separated. Rikku was now laying in circle with Shikamaru, Choji, Shino (who came out of no where), Kiba, and Hinata, all of them staring at the clouds.

"This exam is troublesome"

"You say that for everything"

Ranted Kiba

"Yeah he dose, but Shika's right this boring"

Said Rikku

"Yeah, I could pass this exam with my eyes closed and one hand behind my back"

Everyone sat up and stared at Hinata. She sat and turned red.

"W-What?!"

Rikku got up and ran around screaming

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD HINATA IS ACTING COCKY!!!!"

Choji was choking on his chips, Kiba was rocking back and forth with Akamaru crying, Shino's bugs where flying about buzzing madly, and Shikamaru was screaming

"SCREW THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!"

The whole time all their class mates stared at them and sweat dropped. And the teacher finally called out Rikku to take the exam.

**686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868**

"Genin Genin, I'm a Genin!!"

Rikku shouted while running around the class room. It wasn't all that odd since everyone else were as equal excited….she was just the loudest.

"Oi, baka clam down!!"

Shouted then pink hard girl. Rikku stopped in front of the girl and gave her the bird.

"Up yours Sakura!!"

"You littlie bi-"

"SHUT UP!!"

Sasuke yelled

"Oh sorry Sasuke-kun"

"Screw you too Teme"

"Settle down you three I still have to announce your teams and Jounin instructor"

They all sat down as the teacher announced teams. The whole time Rikku had her fingers, toes, and legs crossed while chanting.

_Please not forehead girl… Please not forehead girl…_ _Please not forehead girl_

"Team seven. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Rikku,…"

_Please not forehead girl… Please not forehead girl_

"…and Haruno Sakura"

"**SON OF BITCH!!"**

Everyone was staring at Rikku. Some laughing some glaring…like the teacher.

"Heh Heh I mean…umm…y-yeah Sakura's on my team…woo"

"SCREW YOU CHIBI I'LL SHOW WHO'S BEST KUNOCHI IN KONOHA, CHA!!"

"SHUT UP I'M NOT FINISHED!!"

The class finally brung their laughing and talking to a dull roar and then teacher spoke.

"Team seven's instructor will be Enuskit (A/N: Spell that backwards: wink wink:) Yakiko

Sasuke was worried that Sakura will get in the way, Sakura was thinking about none other then Sasuke, and Rikku was trying to figure out who their instructor was. Then out of no where someone came bursting through the window. Everyone screamed and the person stood who turned out to be a woman.

She wore a black long sleeve fish net shirt with back shorts and a zipped up Jounin vest. Her hair was red-orange and she had blue eyes and six thin whisker marks on her cheeks.

"Hi everybody…so….umm why am I here again?"

**686868886868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868**

**KK686: I'm really sorry for not updating for so long and I hope this chapter can hold you. I promise I'll have another one set up soon so just hang tight.**

**Kyuubi:sitting in a corner rocking her self: I'm a pretty girl….I'm a pretty girl…I'm a pretty girl**

**Naruto: Ummm what the hell did you do to Kyuubi?**

**KK686: Nothing…nothing at all**

**Kyuubi:glomps Naruto: GOING TO TURN ME INTO A BOY….NO BOOBIES!!!**

**Kk686: You know to much…. . . . . :eats Naruto:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoyt: you get a cookie**

**Hikory: Who do you think is the number 1 Kunochi?!**

Rikku: Yeah, who do you think?!

KK686: Quiet you…anyway to answer the other question Sasuke dose think he's doing the right thing…but as you read he's over protective (and thanks naru-chan13 for the idea)

**thsunami: Thanks for that bit off info, I actual knew this I just got it kid of twisted. And thanks for tip about slowing it down which I'll try to do.**

**6868686868686868686868686868686868686866868686868686868686868686**

_She doesn't why she's here?!_

Rikku sweat dropped as did Sasuke.

"Umm hello Ms.Enustik your team, I assume, are ready. Team seven please raise your hands.

They did so and Yaeko grinned like a mad man when she saw Rikku…which earned her a glare for Sasuke.

"Hi Rikku-sama I finally get to meet you"

"umm…you know me?"

" I know a lot about you Rikku-sama, but that conversation will have to wait. Okay team follow me to the training grounds and be quick about it!"

After this was said the crazed Jounin jumped back out the window she entered. Rikku shrugged and went to a different window and burst thru it.

"SHE'S CRAZY!!"

Sakura yelled. Sasuke nodded and followed thru Rikku's window and Sakura, deciding to a normal boring person, went out the door. The teacher looked at the shattered windows with a single thought running her head

_Who's going to pay for those?_

**6868686868686868686868686868686868686866868686868686868686868686**

Team seven was currently under the shade of a large tree out on the training grounds. Their Jounin instructor was grinning with her eyes closed and her back to her students

_WE BEEN STANDING HERE FOR TWENTY MINUTES IS SHE GOING TO SAY ANYTHING!?!?_

Sakura had hatred and irritation coursing the through her veins and it took a great deal of will power not to scream at her Instructor. Sasuke was glaring (A/N: I know I know he dose that a lot but that's all he basically dose…he can't help it) at Yaeko trying to burn a hole into the back of her head and he broke is death gaze took look at Rikku's sleeping form with a worried expression on his face.

_What dose she know about Rikku-chan I swear if she tries to hurt...wait did I just call her Rikku-chan ?_

A small blush worked it's way on to Sasuke's face and he mentally slapped himself for that.

…_but there's something about that woman she has whisker marks like Rikku and blue eyes. If it wasn't for the red-orange hair she would look exactly like Rikku _

Yaeko clapped her hands very loudly and startled her students. Rikku yawned and stood as Yaeko turned around to face them.

"Okay introductions. My name is Yaeko, I like messing with my eldest brother, I hate be looked down on by my other eight brother and sister and my parents, my hobbies are eating ton of chocolate and pulling pranks. Alright….your turn pinky"

Sakura bit her tongue hard to stop any insult from flying out of her mouth.

"My name is Haruno (sp?) Sakura , I like…(looks at Sasuke), My hobbies are…(Looks at Sasuke and giggles)…and"

"Alright, I get the picture your turn parakeet head"

Rikku bust out laughing and was rolling around on the ground.

"That's a good one HA HA HA I'll to use it some time…heh heh heh alright go ahead teme"

Sasuke growled and quickly recovered before speaking in his usual cool yet monotone voice.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like hanging out and training with this baka (points to Rikku), I dislike loud and annoying fan girls, and my two main goals in life is to kill a certain man…"

Rikku stares at Sasuke with sympathy written all over her face as she remembered the time he told her about the massacre.

_Sasuke…_

"…and to restore my clan."

Yaeko grinned and added

"With Rikku-sama"

Sasuke and Rikku both turned ten shades of red.

"N-No!!"

Sasuke shouted

"Yeah Sasuke-kun needs a girl that's worthy of his coolness, cha!"

"Shut your trap pinky"

Yaeko replied with a bored look on her face. Sakura's face turned red with anger and she just turned her back to Yaeko with a 'Hmph'. Yaeko sighed and saw Rikku bouncing up down while waving her hands

"I already know about you Rikku-sama"

"I just want to ask a question!?"

"Alright shoot"

"How do you know me?"

This of coarse got Sasuke's attention and gave his teacher 'If-you-don't-tell-me-what-you-know-I'll-kill-you' look.

"I was order by my people to look over you and someone else to see if anything has gone wrong with the two of you"

Confused, Rikku tilted her head to the side and asked.

"How is the other person you're talking about?"

"I'll tell you later. Now lets have a quick spar so I can test you skills"

After Yaeko finished she charged at a deliberate slow pace toward them. Sasuke nodded to Rikku and she took it as the signal. Sasuke charged and preformed a flying kick which Yaeko easily ducked under what she wasn't expecting was Rikku under her guard and delivered a hard kick to her chin that sent Yaeko skyward. Sasuke quickly performed several hand seals before unleashing his attack.

**(Phoenix flower Jutsu!)**

Several fire balls shot out of Sasuke's mouth and hit Yaeko's air bound form and set her a blaze. Yaeko landed with a low thud and the flames died down. Rikku and Sasuke both smirked, but they were soon shocked to see Yaeko stand and shake her head and look down at herself. The Jounin vest was burned in several different places and lager holes were now present on he outfit.

"Nice one didn't see that coming."

_Damn, that actually hurt and just bought these clothes…enough screwing around time to meet with nii-san_

Yaeko did several seals in them blink of an eye and slammed her open hand into the ground completing the Jutsu.

**(Kitsune binding Jutsu!)**

Sasuke felt the earth underneath him rumble and was caught off guard asthree large furry fox tails burst from the ground and wrapped around him and forced him down to his knees.

"Sasuke!"

Yaeko took Rikku's concern for Sasuke as a distraction and pushed red-orange Chakra into her finger tips then rushed toward Rikku. Rikku saw her coming and jumped back, but she didn't expect a fourth tail to come from the ground and wrap around her throat. Once Yaeko reached Rikku she lifted the demon container's jacket a shirt reviling the seal.

"Please forgive me and bare with the pain"

Yaeko drove her hand into the seal and Rikku screamed out in pure agony.

"RIKKU!!"

Sasuke shouted and tried to break out of his restraints. Rikku soon lost concussions and Yaeko released her binding Jutsu. After Sasuke was released he yelled and threw a punch that was blocked by Yaeko.

"Stop at once I'm sure you should be more worried about Rikku-sama. Now take her home and meet me here tomorrow."

Sasuke Sneered at her but soon after some thinking he picked up Rikku bridal style and rushed home.

_Now time to me nii-san…but first._

Yaeko turned to an awe stricken Sakura with her mouth wide open. Yaeko's gaze turned stone cold when she met the pink haired kunochi's eyes.

"Why didn't you help your teammates ?!" She said her voice laced with venom

"umm.."

**6868686868686868686868686868686868686866868686868686868686868686**

Rikku felt something warm and fuzzy wrapped around her small frame as she woke up. She slowly sat up looked around and saw what she guessed was a sewer.

"Why am I in a sewer and how did I get down here?"

Rikku the then felt hot air being blown on entire back and she turned and came face to face with two blood red eyes. Rikku's faced slowly turned to confused to horrified and she screamed then jumped back and fell in a large puddle.

"W-W-WHO A-A-ARE Y-Y-YOU!?!?!"

**You're a loud one kit, you know that?!**

Rikku grew a littlie bolder and said

"Tell me who you are?!"

Their was booming laughter that rang through out the huge room.

**After all these years and you don't know?...why, my littlie kit I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune King of Demons and the Foxes**

**6868686868686868686868686868686868686866868686868686868686868686**

KK686: stopping here I've getting indigestion for eating that blonde kid

Hinata: Y-You ate N-Naruto-kun :teary eyed:

KK686:hugs Hinata: awww Don't cry I'll bring him back soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating.**

**I went on vaction with my dad and we went to see his family in Georgia and I couldn't get to a computer so yeah I suffered for a awhile.**

**686868686868686868686868**

"…….oh…..okay…I get it I'm dreaming"

Rikku nodded sagely and stared to pace around the room.

"Yeah, that must be it. That blow from Yaeko-sensei must have some after effects."

**Kit**

"So That means she sent me to a dream world…with the king of demons?"

**Kit**

"…this isn't a good dream it's supposed to be.."

**Kit**

"… A NIGHTMARE!!!!"

**LISTEN TO ME FOR MINUTE DAMN IT!!!!!!**

Rikku turned to the Kyuubi.

"You say something?"

Kyuubi sweat drooped before speaking

**Why are you here littlie kittling? **

"I can answer that"

Rikku and Kyuubi looked down the huge black hallway and saw Yaeko appear out of the shadows. Rikku was shocked and Kyuubi was somewhat annoyed.

"Yaeko-sensei, what are you doinghere?!...wait this is a dream so I guess you being here is possible"

Yaeko sighed.

"Rikku-sama this isn't a dream. Currently we are all in the seal, the Yondaime created, and your mind mixed into one."

"Wow….really….so you're…"

She looked Kyuubi

**Yes, I'm real**

"Oh…….AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Rikku ran around in circles screaming her head off while Kyuubi howled at the sear volume of screaming hurting his _very_ sensitive eardrums. Yaeko gagged Rikku with her tail that Rikku didn't notice until now. After that Kyuubi took his two tails out of his ears and spoke.

**So** **imouto, you being here means you've come to break the seal and free me correct?**

"Sorry no can do onii-san if I tamper with the seal more then I've already have I could kill Rikku-sama"

**I see**

"And there's the issue of her being your Kit that we need to discus"

**SHE MY KIT!?**

"Yes she is and-"

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!"

"Of courseRikku-sama and I'm sure _Sakura-chan _will help"

Yaeko giggled as Kyuubi let out a loud roar.

**I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT EVER!!!!!!**

"So, you're a girl Kyuubi-chan?"

Another loud roar

**NO!!!!!**

"We'll explain that later. You should tell the story of the attack onii-san"

Yaeko said in a very serious tone. Kyuubi sighed and gently wrapped both Yaeko and Rikku in one of his tails before telling his tale. (A/N: a lot of 'tail's)

**Thirteen years ago I came to Konoha looking for my kit, in human form. She ran away after we got into an argument over her human lover that lived their. After hours of searching I could not fid her, but as I was about to leave I caught the faint smell of Kitsune blood coming from a large forest. I rushed their and broke my way in when the puny humans tried to stop me. And I found her….**

Kyuubi stopped for a moment and his head pointed to the ground and his ears flat on the top of his head.

**My little Ayako was strapped to a table with those filthy creatures defiling her body with their strange tools sticking out of her. I only regret not telling her I was sorry …..and that I loved her**

Yaeko's eyes were watering and Rikku was quietly crying but she urged him to continue.

**I killed them all in the most painful ways I could think of….but one escaped. I knew his smell and I knew he couldn't escape my wrath since he was the only one in the whole village that reeked of snakes. As I turned into my true form I was attacked by hundreds of good men and woman that only wanted to protect their home from the biggest threat ever. Finally after hours of battling the humans one managed to seal me away in the body of a new born kit….**

"…and that….was me…wasn't it?"

Rikku said quietly and Kyuubi only nodded as tried to avoid eye contact with her.

**I'm…I'm sorry kit for all the pain and torment I caused you. The beatings, the cursing, and….**

"I know"

A quick image of Iruka flashed in her head.

**But I swear to you, as the King of demons and the foxes I will do everything in my power to help you reach your dream and nothing will stop me!**

"The council knew you were going to say that that's why I'm here"

"What do you mean Yaeko-neechan?"

Yaeko wrapped Rikku in a bone crushing hug.

"Aww you called me big sister!!"

Kyuubi sweat dropped and saw Rikku's face turn from pink to red to blue to purple to yellow?

"ummm Yaeko…..she can't breath!"

Yaeko released Rikku and had sheepish smile on her face.

"Oh heh heh sorry...: cough: S-So the reason I'm here is the council of hidden demon village Burning Moon needs a new ruler"

**Why not you imouto?**

"Because I can't rule until you die and the rest of your kits."

**I only had one**

"Technically you have two. Ayako and now…Rikku"

"I-I'm Kyuubi's daughter!"

**She…is b-but how?!**

"Since you've been sealed inside her and your souls have begun to merge and that means that some of your blood runs through Rikku-sama now"

**_I guess taking over Rikku's body and killing him must of caused this since our souls were in contact with each other _**

There was a long somewhat awkward silence between them and finally Kyuubi spoke as he pulled Rikku closer to the cage a poked his noise through the bars a touched Rikku's cheek.

**I will do everything in my power to protect you and I vow never to leave your side…I'm sure your father would want this**

Rikku hugged Kyuubi's noise while tears ran down her face and said something that she never said to any male father figure in her life including Asuma.

"Papa"

**686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686**

**Stopping her because I'm freaking tired and I'm sorry for anyone who wanted a Kyuubi X Rikku pairing**


End file.
